Episode:The Secret (Your-Eyes-Only) of Lastation
The Secret (Your-Eyes-Only) of Lastation (ラステイションの秘密（ユア・アイズ・オンリー）, Rasuteishon no Himitsu (Yua-Aizu-Onrī)) is the sixth episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. It was first aired in Japan on August 16, 2013. Plot Noire locks herself in her office and starts undressing. What she doesn't know is that her actions are being monitored by someone. In Planeptune, Peashy bothers Neptune, who's playing a video game, to play with her, eventually breaking the console's power wire and gets chased around by Neptune. In the same room, Compa, IF, and Histoire discusses about Peashy's welfare, who stayed in Neptune's place for the past three weeks. In the outside balcony, Nepgear and Vert are bonding together in a "sisterly" way. Neptune glowers in jealousy and points out that Vert has been coming everyday, doing the same thing. Then Vert offers an invitation to Nepgear for something, and Neptune figures out that Blanc contacted her. In Lastation, Uni shows off her pet "Crachy," a rabbit-eared bandicoot, to Rom & Ram. At the same time, Blanc discusses about network security with Noire. Blanc explains that there are traces of hacking of a satellite by a Lastation server. All of a sudden, Neptune falls from the sky and lands on Noire. Later, Neptune introduces Peashy to the other CPUs and CPU Candidate. The CPUs leave to Lastation's server room to discuss the hacking. Uni asks Nepgear for advice and explains that Noire was locking herself in her office every night, doing something Uni doesn't know. Nepgear hands her a small camera-like gadget to help her. Somewhere, the CPUs discuss about the security breach in Lastation's satellite network and how to handle it. Vert introduces Setag, a genius programmer from Leanbox, who tries to pinpoint the one responsible for the security breach. Meanwhile, Nepgear positions the hidden camera in a bookcase in Noire's office. Using the N-Gear to test the camera, Nepgear comes across a cross connection and figures out that are other hidden cameras in Noire's office. Along with Peashy, Rom, and Ram, they track down the spy's location. They stop for a while when Peashy complains that she's hungry, but she ceases immediately when Rom and Ram points out that Peashy is "still a baby." The group later detects the CPUs in HDD form, flying in the sky. Apparently, the CPUs were finding the culprit's place that Setag was able to pinpoint. Being secretly monitored, they land on the culprit's hideout. The CPU Candidates and Peashy find themselves outside the gate of the hideout. Crachy slips out of Peashy's hands and goes inside the gate, and Peashy chases it. The CPUs find the hacker's room and charge inside. The culprit turns around and introduces himself as "Anny" (Anonydeath), who acts like a "she-man." Anonydeath recognizes Noire and reveals his photo collection of photos of Noire. Meanwhile, the CPU Candidates try to find Peashy. Anonydeath reveals photos of Noire sewing and wearing cosplay, one of which Vert recognizes from Four Goddesses Online. When threatened to leak the photos if they arrest him, Noire transforms into HDD form and charges on him, but Anonydeath animates the monitors to defend himself. While distracted, Anonydeath says his threat was a bluff and escapes with a briefcase. He's stopped on his tracks when Crachy runs to him, ending with Peashy tackling Anonydeath to retrieve the bandicoot and spilling the contents inside his briefcase. The CPU Candidates eventually catch up. He recognizes Peashy and asks if it's her name, confirming it when she says so. Uni finds a photo of Noire and recognizes Anonydeath as the one spying on Noire. She transforms into HDD form to attack him, but a transformed Noire and the other CPUs find the group. Anonydeath surrenders and is arrested. Somewhere inside a prison cell, Anonydeath is seen to be contacting someone. It's revealed that his actions of hacking Lastation's satellite network was to find "the girl," whom which he found through other means. In Lastation, Noire and Uni were having a discussion over Noire's cosplay hobby and Uni's reliability when a girl falls from the sky and lands on Noire. The other CPUs, CPU Candidates, and Peashy rush up to scene. Neptune asks for the girl's name, and she introduces herself as Plutia, the CPU of Planeptune, leaving the others in shock. Key events *Blanc revealed that someone breached through Lastation's satellite. *The CPUs and CPU Candidates pinpointed the culprit, revealed to be Anonydeath. *Plutia fell from the sky and introduced herself to the CPUs, CPU Candidates, and Peashy as Planeptune's CPU. Extra scene While Noire was talking to Blanc about the security breach, Neptune, who is falling from the sky, lands just inches away from Noire rather than on top of her. Setting Noire locks herself up in her office and is being monitored by Anonydeath in his hideout. In Planeptune, Peashy hangs out with Neptune. The cast eventually goes to Lastation to discuss about the one who breached Lastation's network security. They find Anonydeath's hideout, which is in an abandoned, desolate place in Lastation. Characters Characters are shown in order of appearance. An asterisk (*) near the name means the character have debuted in this episode. *Noire *Anonydeath* *Neptune *Peashy *Compa *Histoire *IF *Nepgear *Vert *Uni *Rom *Ram *Blanc *Setag *Plutia* Trivia *Neptune also fell from the sky on Noire in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. It's also noted that while Neptune fell on Noire of the Ultra Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Plutia fell on Noire of the Hyper Dimension. *Compa mentions that their "Lily Rank will go through the roof" when she and IF saw Nepgear and Vert bonding with each other. *Crachy (named Clutter in the Japanese version) is a reference to Crash Bandicoot. *The game that Neptune was playing before Peashy interrupted her session was Mugen Souls Z. *Setag's verbal tic, ending every sentence in -bill, is a reference to Bill Gates, one of the founders of Microsoft. In the dub it was changed to -bing, instead referencing Bing, Microsoft's search engine. *In the dub, Anonydeath compares his Metal Gear to Solid Snake. *When Neptune makes fun of Noire who was convinced that her security system is unbreakable. She does it by paraphrasing Rudol von Stroheim's famous quote, accompanied by on-screen SFX, saying "Lastation no security wa sekai ichi!" meaning "Lastation's security is the best in the world!". Gallery Video Screenshots Navigation Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Episodes